


Seaside

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But that was my headcanon while writing it, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid tonks, Group Parenting, M/M, Raising Teddy, Sirius is trans but it's not brought up, alternative parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Post-war, Wolfstar and Flonks take Teddy to the beach.This is an edited version of one of my Tumblr posts on these four clowns raising Teddy, which is slowly becoming my new favorite AU.





	Seaside

“Teddy! Come here,  _ mon biquet, _ so I can apply your sunscreen.” Fleur rummages through the beach bag on her shoulder. “Nym, where is the sunscreen? I thought I placed it in the side pocket?”

 

“Sorry, love, I moved it to Remus’ bag. There’s two bottles in there, mum owled over an extra one this morning in case we’d forgotten to buy some.” Nym grins as she fishes through Remus’ bag, holding up two bottles triumphantly.

 

Fleur rolls her eyes. “Of course she did. How thoughtful of your mother. So nice of her to always be second guessing me.”

 

Nym snickers, dropping a kiss to Fleur’s shoulder as she hands over the bottles. “I sent a note back saying that we were taking Teddy to a nude beach. That’ll rile her up good.”

 

“Oi! I  _ said _ that we should have gone to a nude beach, but you lot are a bunch of prudes.” Sirius is setting up five beach chairs in a semi-circle, kicking sand everywhere in the process.

 

“Speak for yourself, Sirius. It is you English who are the prude ones. The human body is a natural, beautiful thing. No one in France blinks an eye at nude sunbathing.” Fleur kneels down and begins dabbing sunscreen on Teddy’s nose.

 

“I don’t believe it. I’m sure there’d be plenty of blinking if you were the one doing it, love. So much blinking that people’s eyeballs would be falling out.” Nym gives Fleur an exaggeratedly lecherous grin as she leans over to ruffle Teddy’s blue curls. Teddy squirms uncomfortably, showing great restraint as he holds out his arms for Fleur to coat with lotion. 

 

Fleur rolls her eyes at Nym, but not before letting her gaze drift up and down Nym’s fitted rashguard and board shorts slung low around her hips. Nym’s shoulders are broader today, and there’s a light stubble morphed across her cheeks. 

 

“It’s not a matter of prudishness, it’s a matter of self preservation. You three would get nice and tan while poor Teddy and I would turn into lobsters.” Remus is settling himself onto a chair and pulling out a book, swathed in long sleeves, linen trousers, and a horrid straw hat that’s pulled tightly over his curls.

 

“I  _ want _ to turn into a lobster, Dad! Lobsters don’t have to wear sunscreen.” Teddy shuffles his feet impatiently as Fleur finishes up, dropping a kiss to the top of his head before letting him run over to Sirius. “Lobsters don’t have to wear water wings, either, so I shouldn’t have to wear mine today.”

 

“Of course you don’t need to wear your water wings, pup. You’re six now, practically an adult.” Sirius grabs Teddy, tossing him in the air and catching him as he bursts into giggles. “Don’t know why your dad insisted on packing them. He’s a such a worrier.”

 

“I just brought them along in case they were needed. He doesn’t have to wear them.” Remus’ tone is mild as he turns the page in his book. 

 

“Too right he doesn’t have to wear them! No one wears water wings to the beach, Moony. Besides, we’re in training, aren’t we pup?” Sirius places Teddy back on the ground, tickling him quickly before letting him go.

 

“Yeah!” Teddy pumps a small fist in the air before running over to Nym. “Mum, where’s my boogie board? Padfoots’ going to take me out in the water, he promised, and I’m going to stand up on my board this year like the girls in that muggle movie.”

 

“Here you go,  _ mon biquet, _ I’ve got it here.” Fleur holds out the boogie board to Teddy. “Is that what you are in training for? To be a surfer like the ladies in  _ Blue Crush?”  _ She smiles indulgently as Teddy takes the board from her with a sunny grin.

 

“Thank you  _ maman! _ No, we’re training on how to hold our breaths for a long time so we can swim with the sharks.”

 

“Sharks? There are no sharks here, I hope.” Fleur sits in the chair next to Remus, smiling as Nym drops herself into the sand between her legs, leaning back so that Fleur can run her fingers through Nym’s pink pixie cut.

 

“Not here, in South Africa. Uncle Bill says you can go in a cage there, and then the cage goes in the water, and the sharks come to the cage, and Padfoot is going to take me, and probably mum too, but not dad because he doesn’t like the water. You can come along if you like,  _ maman, _ or you can mind dad while we play with the sharks.” 

 

“Thank you for thinking of my well-being, Teddy. Someone’s got to.” Remus’ tone is grave, but there’s a small smile on his face as he turns another page.

 

“Oh please, Moony, I’m always thinking about your well-being. All I do all day is cater to your every whim.”  Sirius ignores Remus’ derisive snort as he gathers his hair into a bun at the nape of his neck.

 

“Come on, pup, let’s go down to the water and leave your boring parents here to mind the picnic basket. You coming, Nym?”

 

“Oh, so Nym is not boring, but Remus and I are?” Fleur raises one eyebrow skeptically at Sirius.

 

“He has a point, Fleur. The werewolf and the Triwizard champion are clearly the most boring of Teddy’s parents.” Remus keeps his eyes on his book, not looking over to see the hideous face Sirius is giving him.

 

“Don’t be like that, Moony. You two just don’t have the mad Black blood running through your veins. We crave adventure, excitement, danger! Come on pup, grab your board and let’s get out there. Don’t fuss, Moony, I’ve been working on my wandless balancing charms.” Sirius grins as he bends down underneath the brim of Remus’ hat to kiss him on the tip of the nose before starting off towards the water with Teddy in tow.

 

He stops suddenly, only a few feet away from the chairs, gripping Teddy’s hand a bit tighter as he raises a hand to shade his eyes, surveying the shoreline. “Waves are awfully rough today… look at that one, almost toppled over that bloke and he must have at least a stone of muscle on me…” He looks down at Teddy, then back out at the water, rubbing his neck and biting on his lower lip.

 

“You know what, pup, who don’t you put your water wings on. Just to humour your dad, yeah?” Sirius drags Teddy back to the chairs, not looking at the others as he fits Teddy with the water wings, as well as a life preserver and goggles that he finds packed in the bag alongside them.

 

“There you go, pup, all set. All the best adventurers have gear, you know. You look like a professional thrill-seeker now.”

 

Teddy blinks through his goggles, his arms sticking out from his sides slightly thanks to the water wings. “I do?”

 

“Of course you do! Now, let’s head out and catch some waves, yeah? Not too deep, now. And don’t swim out past that buoy. Always stay where the lifeguard can see you. You know what, how about you hold onto my hand the whole time, alright? All the best adventurers hold hands with their partners-in-crime.”

 

Sirius and Teddy head down towards the water. Nym leans her head back to wink at Fleur, before pulling her in for an upside-down kiss.

 

“Good call on bringing that safety gear, Remus. I told you I didn’t think we’d need it, but I guess I was wrong.”

 

“You weren’t wrong Nym. You said that you didn’t think Teddy would need it, and you were absolutely correct on that point.” Remus is smiling to himself as he turns another page in his book. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check me out on Tumblr for more Wolfstar (@nachodiablo) and Flonks (@fleur-tonks).


End file.
